


Date Night Spar

by Jerge



Series: Date Night Series [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: After a night at the Chug 'n' Squeeze, Carey and Killian make their way down to spar. There, they meet two new Regulators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing i wrote after an anon sent me a prompt!

Killian held onto Carey’s hand, guiding her down to the sparing room. They were laughing, chatting about mindless things, stumbling close to each other as they made their way through the bureau's halls. They both laughed at an in-joke, duck related of course, before they nuzzled close to each other, a little drunk from the wine.

“I liked the duck you made,” she snorted, baring her huge teeth, barely able to finish her sentence between giggles, “or should I say butt…. on- on the vase I mean.”

“I tried!” Carey smacked her on her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at the taller woman.

The two of them made it to the doors to the icosahedron shaped room. They both threw the doors open, too occupied in each other, too occupied by the assumption that everyone would be in bed already, that they entirely missed the other two woman in the room until they had practically stumbled into their sparring match.

“Watch out!” a voice called and Killian looked up sharply, catching sight of the halfling woman who spoke to them.

The two dodged to the side, bodies flowing like water despite the wine that was burning deep in their stomachs. Carey disappeared suddenly, startled, and Killian held herself back, fully prepared to throw her weight into whatever got close to her.

A tall woman, a half elf, landed a strike onto the ground where the two of them would have been, collapsing to the floor and rolling away from the group. She rolled from her side and threw her weight a little, rocking up and into a sitting position. She looked up at the two new people before glancing over at the halfling.

“Woah, sorry, didn’t notice you there!” she said, panting shortly, forehead embroidered with beads of sweat.

Her sparring companion was panting as well, looking at the orc and dragonborn women with eyes full of apology.

“I kinda remember seeing you around before…” Killian said, taking their faces into her memory. She vaguely remembered seeing them around The Director’s office one day. At the time she had been too busy to stop and see what was happening, being whisked away to take care of some business with her wife.

Carey reappeared, her face contorted a bit with concern, “Whatcha doing in here at this time of night?”

“I could ask the same of you two,” the half-elf replied, smiling at the two. Her eyes drifted.

Killian laughed, dragging a hand down her face. “We were going to do some late night sparring… looks like you two had the same idea.”

“Seems so! Too bad we’re not a little tipsy ourselves,” the shortest member joked, laughing, “I’m Hurley by the way. And that’s Sloane... I don’t think we were properly introduced,”

“I’m Killian,”

“Carey,” she held her snout down, bowing her head at them in greeting.

Sloane stretched, groaning softly, before getting up. “You’re free to join us if you want.”

“Oh, definitely. The more the merrier,” Hurley agreed.

Killian hummed, sort of wishing that they had the room to themselves. It was their date night after all and she kind of wanted to spend it with her wife… and only her wife. But she looked back at the two of them, watched the way that Hurley and Sloane hung off each other, or at least, as well as they could with their difference in heights, and she thought back on the offer.

“Sure. What do you think Carey?”

The dragonborn hummed before smiling, shrugging her shoulders, “Sure!”

The orc started to stretch, getting her muscles warmed and loosened, before positioning herself in front of Carey. Her wife smiled at her, devious, finishing up her own stretches.

The two of them took no time getting into it, almost ignoring the other set besides them as they send out strike after strike, block after block. They weren’t using their full strength, of course, but the hits were sturdy, well intended, and still definitely harmful if caught at the wrong moment.

Besides them, Hurley and Sloane had stepped away from each other, setting themselves into their positions as well. Their sparring was definitely different compared to Killian and Carey’s. Theirs’ seemed more… Killian didn’t even know. She could tell that Hurley was holding herself back, a lot, with the way her muscles tightened and her breathing even.

Sloane on the other hand seemed to struggle a little, at a slight disadvantage to begin with, sparring with a partner who had a lower center of gravity than her. But besides that, she seemed inexperienced with unarmed forms, her strikes stronger than they really should have been. She was sweating a lot more than her partner too but looked undeterred. In fact, she seemed entirely opposite of what Killian would have assumed she was feeling.

Sloane had a wide smile on her face and a fire in her eyes as she pulled her leg up and struck it down, catching on Hurley’s crossed arms.

Killian was caught off guard suddenly, too occupied with looking at the other set, and turned sharply to find Carey’s face an inch from her’s. She jumped back, yelping slightly, before belting out a sharp laugh.

Carey followed, planting a small kiss on Killian’s cheek.

The other two stopped, settling down as they looked at the married couple. Sloane was still smiling but her look went from ecstatic to tender, seemingly enjoying the sight of them having a moment of affection. 

“How long?” She asked, crossing her arms and panting sharply, trying hard to catch her breath.

Carey practically turned red, all over, as she blushed. “Not too long,”

Hurley pursed her lips as she smiled, glancing up at Sloane.

Killian steadied her own breathing, “What about you two? What’s your story?”

With a chortle, Hurley suddenly dropped into a sitting position. She looked up at them with a tender look in her eyes too, “It’s a really long story,”

Sloane joined her down on the floor, fixing her long hair back into a better bun. “It’s not that long,”

Hurley stuck her tongue out at the other, their eyes meeting. They held like that for a short moment but Killian could feel the weight, the heaviness, the way time felt slow.

“We have the time,” she supplied, motioning for Carey to sit. They both found their way, seated in front of the older two women, and they leaned against each other, ready to listen.

Hurley rubbed her forehead, clearing some light sweat that had clung close to her hairline, before pushing her lips side to side, thinking. “Where to start…”

Sloane placed a hand on her shoulder and cut in with, “Hurley was a cop and I was a robber,”

Killian let out a soft laugh, just a small snort of air really, but didn’t say anything.

“After chasing her down the streets in a wagon, she showed me the ways of battle wagon racing… which is a thing we used to do in Goldcliff. It’s pretty dangerous but we were pretty damn good at it…” she looked over at Sloane.

She grinned, “The best.”

“Then, one day, Sloane started to change.” she passed it off to her partner, watching carefully as Sloane continued.

“I found an object that made me... “ her lips twitched, “Made me like a god. The Gaia Sash. I did some terrible fucking things with it, it took over my mind. I had planned on destroying Goldcliff, to become Goldcliff’s ruler through force. And then I’d use my powers with the belt to rebuild the city, make it better…”

Sloane sighed sharply, bottom lip quivering. “Those men; Taako, Merle, and Magnus… along with Hurls here. They stopped me. But not before I… no, the belt, poisoned her with silverpoint.”

“Silverpoint?” Carey yelped, looking at Hurley with wide eyes. “How are you still alive?”

Hurley side hugged Sloane, her smile weakening, “Sloane was still under the thrall of the sash and I was trying to help her… I wouldn’t say I was purposely poisoned. I had jumped in, knowing full well what it was and what would happen to me. But Sloane was losing all her control, you were… and I couldn’t let you just. Lose yourself to that sash. So I had jumped in. I used my ki to heal you…” Hurley’s eyes didn’t waver from Sloane’s as she spoke.

“She kissed me,” Sloane blushed very slightly.

Killian squeezed Carey’s hand.

“She snapped me out of it with that one…” She laughed softly, “I knew… I knew she was dying, poisoned by silverpoint. And I used the last bit of control I had on the sash to withdraw the poison, to save her. And then the boys got the sash off me and… well, here we are! Regulators for the Bureau of Balance.”

Hurley kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her down hard.

Sloane fell onto her and the two women toppled flat onto the ground, laughing into each other.

She turned to Carey and hugged her close, whispering a small “I love you” into Carey’s side.

Carey replied back with an “I love you too” of her own and the two of them snuggled close, looking at the couple laying on the ground.

Hurley and Sloane were laughing even harder now, holding hands.

Killian liked them, glad to find them with the bureau. She looked forward to working with them.


End file.
